


We were both young when I first saw you

by chelsfumero



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Bisexual Rosa Diaz, Charles Boyle Ships It, F/F, F/M, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Fluff, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Rosa Diaz Has Feelings (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), Song: Love Story (Taylor Swift), Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsfumero/pseuds/chelsfumero
Summary: After getting out of prison, Jake decides to propose to Amy and he makes a huge surprise.Alternative Peraltiago marriage proposal(Title from Love Story by Taylor Swift)
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	We were both young when I first saw you

**Author's Note:**

> I love Peraltiago proposal so much and its so cute and beautiful but this idea came into my mind and i decided to write an alternative proposal because to be honest i really want to see this kind of proposal in the show
> 
> (Title from Love Story by Taylor Swift)

After 6 months of prison, Jake was finally home. For him, home was Amy. Amy was his home and when he was in prison, the only thing that kept him sane was planning how to propose to her.

After a lot of thinking, he finally decided how to propose. He was gonna propose to her in front of Taylor Swift, while Love Story playing on the background. He has no idea how to do it because of the restraining order but he would do anything for Amy.

That morning, when he woke up, the first thing he saw was Amy. He kissed her and said:

"Good morning, Ames"

Amy opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning, babe"

She was still sleepy. Jake watched her for a while. Today was the day. Today, he was gonna propose to Amy. He planned everything. One of Gina's closest friends, (and also Jake's friend) was friends with Taylor and Jake asked her to talk to Taylor about the restraining order and how it was a misunderstanding and why she should forgive him and Gina. (Yes, Gina had a restraining order too, because she was trying to babysit Jake)

Jake has made a reservation to a fancy place. Everyone in the squad and Rosa's girlfriend Becky would be there too. Becky and Rosa's relationship was pretty good and unlike Rosa, Becky was so energetic and cheerful. She was also a detective too and she was a friend of Jake and Rosa from the academy. (And she was also a Peraltiago shipper like Charles)

After the work, Jake went downstairs to pick Amy up.

"Hey, Sarge, are you ready to go?"

She knew they were gonna go to dinner with the squad.

"Yes babe, I just need to go to the bathroom real quick."

After she went to the bathroom, Jake hears a scream.

"OH MY GOD, JAKEY, I HEARD THAT YOU ARE GONNA PROPOSE TO AMY, THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE"

Jake turns to Charles.

"Charles, be quiet. And who told you that?"

"Gina. She also told something about Taylor Swift. OH MY GOD, is that what I think?"

Jake looks at him with a confused look.

"Are you gonna propose to her in Taylor Swift concert?"

"No, I'm gonna do someting better."

And then, Amy comes, wearing a red dress, the dress she wore on their first date. "I'm ready babe, we can go now."

They leave the precinct with the others.

When they arrived, the first thing they see is the place is empty. Jake reserved the whole place just for them. They sat to their table, and everyone starts to look at the menu and orders their food and drinks. Jake looks at Amy and smiles. She smiles him back. After eating the foods, Jake looks at Gina and she shakes her head and gets up from the table. Jake feels butterflies flying in his chest. After Gina comes back, he starts to became more nervous and he looks at Amy and adores her beauty. He feels like she's much more beautiful today, and then, he hears the music.

_"We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there."_

He look at the stage and sees Taylor. Becky screams.

"OH MY GOD, guys, Taylor Swift is here."

Jake looks and Amy and notices she looks surprised.

"Are you having fun, babe?"

She turns at him and smiles.

"Yes I am. But I still don't get it how Taylor Swift is here. Aren't you have a restraining order from her?"

"No, not anymore. And she's here for a very special thing."

"What is that?"

"You'll see"

And then he turns to the stage again. He was waiting for a specific part of the song.

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say, yes"_

While Taylor is singing, he looks at his friends.

Becky was singing the song and Rosa was watching her and _smiling_

Charles was looking at Jake meaningfully and smiling 

Captain Holt was just sitting there like a statue. Jake wasn't surprised, because Holt wasn't a big fan of pop music.

Unlike Holt, Terry was enjoying the music.

Gina was taking a lot of pictures and videos

And he turned into Amy. She was looking at the stage and smiling. She was into Taylor's songs because Jake was always listening to her songs.

And then, Taylor starts singing the part he's been waiting for.

_"I got tired of waiting, w_ _onderin' if you were ever comin' around, my faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said"_

He feels the butterflies again. It was so close.

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you, but you never come, is this in my head? I don't know what to think"_

_"He knelt to the ground"_

And he kneels to the ground in front of Amy.

_"and pulled out a ring"_

He pulls out the ring.

_"And said, "Marry me, Juliet"_

He looks at her and says;

_"Ames, I love you. I love how smart you are, I love how beautiful you are. I love your face and I love your butt. I should've written this down first"_

Music keeps going.

_"I love you and that's all I really know"_

_"Amy Santiago, will you marry me?"_

_"I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress"_

_"It's a love story, baby, just say, yes"_

_"Jake Peralta, I will marry you."_

Everyone congratulates them. And they raises their glasses.

_"To Jake and Amy"_

Jake and Amy looks at each other and smiles.

They were getting married.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so ignore how bad my writing skills are <3


End file.
